My Personal Trainer
by sotsottan
Summary: Lucy was a very fat girl, and often got teased at how ugly she is. After Levy introduce her to Natsu, a guy that succeeds in transforming from a fat nerd to a six pack hottie to be her personal trainer, what will happen? A Nalu fanfic with slight Gale. Sorry for the OOCness. Rated M for sexual contents.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 ** _AN: WARNING! CONTAINS LEMON SMUT! PLEASE DON'T PROCEED IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR INNOCENT EYES AND MIND! THANKS!_**

 _AN: I know that I should update my multichap but I got this idea in a sudden and want to update this before I forget. And this is my first lemon fic so please be gentle with the reviews._

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

"Chocolate, chips, popcorn, all check!" After I glance at my shopping basket and feel contented with the contents, I proceed to pay for the items. The cashier chick eyes me for a while. As usual, she spits a comment that I am used to hear it all the time.

"You are already fat don't you? Why don't you stop eating all these, you fat ass!"

Yes, I'm a 170 pounds girl, where my stomach is obviously bulging out. But I cannot control it! How can I resist all the sweet temptation that is calling to me? How could it be? I believe that life is short and I will spend her life devouring all the sweet and tasty food! To me, food is life! No objections!

I call my best friend Levy once I exit the convenience store. Why is she taking so long to take the phone? Once I heard the word hello, I start to rant on her.

"Levy-chan! Levy-chan! Levy-chan! Let's go to my place and have a movie marathon! I got tons of snacks ready!"

 _"Lu-chan, I can't today. I got plans with my boyfriend, remember?"_

"Boyfriend? Owhh all you do is hang out with Gajeel instead of me ever since he confessed to you."

 _"Well, Lu-chan, why not we go for a double date? Gajeel mentioned about a guy who is single too. Maybe you can get a boyfriend!"_

"Then? I have to ditch my food for a boyfriend? No way!"

 _"Lu-chan! Just this once, okay?"_

I roll my eyes and just agree to it. I can't object her when she is begging me like this. Well, maybe I will get her back by asking her to accompany me trying out a new buffet place...

 _"Lu-chan! Are you listening?"_

"What? Uh yeah. What is it?"

 _"Don't forget, tonight 7pm at Erza's Eatery!"_

I smile and hang up the phone. At least I get to enjoy Erza's delicious cooking. Oh how I love her desserts! There are chocolate indulgence, cheesecake, ice cream cake...

Okay, red velvet, here I come!

 _-timeskip-_

I reached Erza's Eatery and I can literrally smell the tasty aroma of it! Oh, all my guilty pleasures will be tamed right away. Without further ado, I push the door to enter inside. Then I can hear Levy calling for me.

"Lu-chan, right here!"

I turn and wave back at my best friend and her boyfriend. Then I stop dead on my tracks when I saw a topless hot guy sitting right beside Gajeel.

He is topless.

He is a pervert.

He is hot.

Trying hard to compose myself, I try my best to smile normally and sit beside Levy. Then Gajeel starts to break the ice for us.

"Gihi, bunny girl, this is snowcone. Snowcone, this is bunny girl."

Levy cough in embarrasment and introduce us with our actual names, "Lucy, this is Gray. Gray, this is Lucy. Lucy here is my best friend. Gray is Gajeel's friend and they met during their school years."

"Hi, nice to meet you." he said that with a cold and uninterested tone at me. Still, I feel that he is pretty hot. Blood rushing to my cheeks and it's burning hot! I wonder why Erza turn on the heater during this time.

"Is it just me or is this place getting hotter? Hahaha-" I try my best to make a conversation and not looking dumb but then he snaps back in a rude tone.

"Of course you feel hot. You are practically surrounded by your natural fat coat!"

"Gray!"

"Hey, snowcone, it's not nice to be this rude to bunny girl you know!"

"You know what, metal freak? I'm done with this little double date of yours." he stands up and walks out from the eatery without glancing back. I can feel tears threatening to run down from my eyes. How could he just said that? I know that I'm fat and my body is not a supermodel material, but still to get rude comments right straight from the bat is a first for me. I even thought he was hot just now! Maybe it's kinda normal for hot guys like him to go for cute and beautiful girls unlike me.

"Lu-chan, I'm so sorry, I don't know he is such a jerk." Then she turns to face Gajeel and shouts, "What kind of friend is that? She might look like this but he doesn't have to be this rude! She is a good girl at her heart!"

"Sorry, shrimp. I guess he is in a very bad mood today. I'm really sorry bunny girl, you can have anything you want, my treat."

I just shake my head. So this is how one feels when getting rejected? Oh how I wish I can hide in a hole right now and cry out loud. Then I stand up from my seat and tell Levy, "Levy-chan, I think I better go. I will just eat the snacks I bought earlier for dinner."

She knows that she cannot stop me from going so she justs nods sadly. Her boyfriend tries to offer me a ride back to my place to ensure my safety but I just decline politely. Without thinking much, I drive back to my apartment and plop down on my couch.

How long has it been since I feel so down? I stare at the snacks I bought earlier and sigh. I feel so down that I can't even think of eating anything! Then I turn on the tv, trying my best to get distracted.

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

I am working on a draft and I can hear my phone vibrates. Curious, I stop what I am doing and look at it. When I realised that the caller ID is Lu-chan, I take the call almost instantly.

"Hello, Lu-chan? What is it? Did something bad happened?"

 _"Erm, Levy-chan? Do you know any good plastic surgery surgeons? I want to change my look."_

"WHAT?!" My other colleagues shoos me and I calm myself down then hiss back at my phone, "Don't you know that having a plastic surgery will have a huge risk? No!"

 _"But Levy-chan, I want to be a hot and slim girl! Not a fat ass like now!"_

She must have take Gray's rude behavior to heart. That girl-

 _"Levy-chan?"_

"Lu-chan, I have a better and safer idea. Why not I get someone that I know to be your personal trainer? He used to be a very fat guy, much fatter than you. But in a year's time he trained hard and now he owns six packs all over his abdomen. So, how's this plan?"

There's silence on the phone. I guess Lu-chan is thinking about it.

 _"What if he doesn't want to train me? And will he charge a lot? And what if he is a creep?"_

"Lu-chan, calm down! He used to be my neighbour before and he is a very good hearted person. He is also happened to be Gajeel's cousin. So calm down and trust me on this, okay?"

After she finally agrees to my plan, I immediately dial his number and almost shout when he answered it, "Natsu, I need your help!"

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I'm pacing around my place uneasily. Levy thinks it's a good idea to let a a guy that I don't even know into my house to train me! What kind of friend is she? And I'm worse since I did agree to this plan of hers!

My doorbell rings. This is the time. The moment of truth. Oh I pray that after I die I will have my ashes spread across the ocean. I want roses instead of lilies when my friends pay me a visit-

The doorbell rings again and I adjust my tee before I open it. My mouth opens slightly as my eyes hungrily devouring his fine sculpted abs. Wait, why is he not covering his body? Before he can say anything, I shout as loud as possible.

"Pervert!"

"No! I mean, I'm sorry that I didn't wear any tops but I got my reasons!" I keep on flailing my hands around and he grabs me to stop me from moving. I stare at him and swallow my saliva.

With a intense look from him, he proceeds to explain himself, "All my dirty clothes are in the laundry and I haven't got any other tops so yeah, I have to come here topless."

"What kind of an excuse was that? And did you come all the way here like this?" I point at him accusingly and he just grin sheepishly.

"Well, actually, I just live at the floor below you."

"Oh."

Then I realised what he just said.

"What?!"

"Shoo! Not too loud, you might get scolded by our neighbors!" he shoves me back in to my apartment and closes the door. Then he rubs his pink hair and asks, "So, you are Luigi, right?"

"LUCY!"

"Oh, Lucy! I was wondering why Levy's friend is named Luigi. By the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

I mean, what day is this? Is this some kind of a joke? First I agreed to let Levy find a personal trainer for me and now, this trainer has pink hair and is topless and he kind of lives below me? I rub my temple but he starts to say something, "Lucy, how old are you?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I need to know so I can calculate your current rate of metabolism. And it will make your losing weight plan more effectively."

"22."

"Heh, I'm a year older than you."

"I thought we are not comparing age right now."

He looks at me from top to bottom with high concentration. I stare at him questionly and decided to ask, "Yes?"

"If you get rid of your bulging belly, you will have a hot body with great rack and ass."

"Per-pervert!"

Natsu got a Lucy Kick and he just fall unconscious on the floor.

"That serves him right."

* * *

Natsu's POV

It's been 3 months since I met Lucy. We've been hanging out almost everyday so that I can make sure she trains properly and safely. We have done all sorts of aerobic exercises, muscle pumping exercises and even yoga. She is so much better in yoga poses then me. Well, don't tell anyone but sometimes I check her out when she is doing those provoking yoga poses that shows her breast.

She is very determined to lose her weight. I can relate to that since I was also fat once. After I got this body full of muscles, all the girls crowd around me asking me out. I hate those pretentious girls. But Lucy's different. She never hesitates to voice out her honest opinions and often giving me Lucy Kicks when she caught me looking at her chest.

"Well done, Luce! You are now rid of your huge belly and now the hottest girl around!"

"Heh, thanks Natsu. Without your help, I won't get this bombshell body."

"Anytime." I kinda sad since now she reached her objective, she will surely go for other stuff and might hang out with other guys? I feel like gaining her full attention on me. We go through a lot of sweats and moments that I find it precious to me. She is weird. She makes me feel weird around her. I think I fall in love with her.

"Anyway, Natsu, do you always help others to lose weight?"

"What? No, I mean I only agreed due to Levy's beg and that iron head's threats."

"Oh." She looks disappointed? What should I do? I mentally slap myself and clear my throat.

"Erm, Lucy?"

"Yeah?" Oh how I love her eyes staring at me. As if her eyes can talk right at me, asking me to have her as my girl.

"Will you be mine?" I mentally slap myself again for saying that out loud. I scratch my head to calm myself down. Then I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks. Is she blushing?

"Did you mean that, Natsu?"

"Of course!" Due to her blush, I got back my usual confidence. Then I hold her shoulders lightly and say it again, "Luce, will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend? Ah screw this!" I hate to express my feelings with words as I'm someone who does things with actions more.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

Natsu's kissing me? His lips are so soft compared to his hard muscular body. I feel one of his hands rubbing my back while the other rested on my ass. I kiss him back and his tongue poke my lower lip, begging for entrance. I let him in and we make out as fierce as possible.

One of his hand starts to press my right breast making me whimper in our kiss. His other hand press my ass cheek and I squirm in his embrace. Then we release our lips from each other and pant for breath. I look at him shyly and says, "I thought you will never ask that."

"Ask what?"

"To be your girlfriend."

There he goes with his cute grin. If his hands are not on my breast and my ass, I will think that he is just a child in a 23 year old's body. I blush furiously and point to his hands, "When are you going to remove them from my body?"

"Erm, can I continue? I've been holding myself for months not to touch you since we start to train."

Did he just said that? Oh, how my core hurts and my nipple perks up everytime he demonstrate to me how to do all those damn aerobic exercises. I gulp and wrap my arms around his neck and try my best not to blush harder.

"Well, I've been having fantasies of you since day 1 actually."

"Heh, and I try my very best not to pounce at you everytime we do yoga poses."

"N-Natsu!"

"But I can't help it!"

"It was you who asks me to do all those poses!"

"But it was you who wear all those skimpy clothes that shows your cleavage!"

"I was trying to get your attention! I thought you are gay for not molesting me!"

"What?!"

Oh my, did I just say that to Natsu? Did I just tell him that I purposely reveal my cleavage just to get him to pounce on me? I try my best to hide my embarrassment and kiss him. He kiss me back and soon we make out again. His hands are all over my body while I grab his pink hair.

Then I gasp when I feel something hard poking at my thigh. I break the kiss and see what was poking me non stop. His member erect and standing proudly with some of his juices on his opening still poking at me. I hit him slightly on his bare chest and half shout, "When did you got naked?!"

"When we were kissing. I slip down my boxer so I can show you my little dragon." Then he look at me with desire and lust in his eyes and he proceeds to take off my baby tee.

"You should get naked too, you know."

"Wh-what?!"

"Oh, no wonder I can feel your nipples when I grab your breast just now. You are not wearing anything underneath."

I cover my bare chest with embarrassment. He hisses in disappoval and yanks my hands away. Without wasting any second, his mouth and tongue attacks my right nipple while his fingers presses my left nipple.

I let out a loud moan when he attacks me. My legs grow weak and I have a strange feeling burning inside my stomach. In a blink my yoga pants are off and since I'm not wearing any underwear, he growls in excitement and push in a finger inside my dripping core.

"N-Natsu!"

"Lucy- I-I- can I release my seeds inside you?"

Is this really happening? The guy that I desperately fall in love with and trying my best to get his attention to me wants to fuck me right this instance? I nod absentmindedly and he pounce at me, making my back lie flat on the floor and he hovers on top of me. He sucks my nipple again and press hard at my breast. I whimper and grind my hip against him. He trusts two fingers into my hole and I scream his name over and over. Then he takes out his fingers and lick the juice on his dripping fingers sensually while looking at me.

"Natsu, please, your little dragon inside my core, now."

"You don't need to ask twice, Lucy."

He positions his solid rock hard member and enter me slowly. I shut my eyes as I feel pain when he breaks my varginal barrier. He licks my neck and sucks on it, giving me a love bite. Then after I nod to him that I'm ready, he starts to grind against me.

"Owh, fuck. You are so tight."

"Ah ah ah! Natsuuu! Not so fast! You are going to make me cum fast!"

"Cum for me, Lucy! Just cum!"

I can feel I'm closing. He thrusts into me in an amazing speed and after I shout his name for the last time, my core muscles clench his dragon tightly and release waves of orgasm over and over. He is still moving and soon after, I can feel his seeds shooting inside of me. I didn't stop cumming and he continues grinding me while sucking hard on my nipple.

"Mmm, Lucy, I'm so happy that my first is with you."

"Me too."

He takes out his dragon and he carries me bridal style to my bedroom. Then he takes the covers and cover our naked and sweaty bodies and wraps his arms around my waist, humming an unfamiliar tune, "Lucy's mine~"

I giggle and cuddle with him, "What about the mess in the living room?"

"Nah, we can clean it up later."

"Then what are we going to do now?"

"Hmmm" he thinks about it lazily and a light bulb appears.

"Lucy? Don't be mad if I say this."

"What?" This can't be good.

"Can we have round 2?"

As if to justify his statement, his half erect member pokes at my thigh.

"What? So fast?"

"Heh, don't underestimate me!"

I'm sure I'm going to feel sore all over my body tomorrow. But who really cares about that, right? And I'm happy that I got a new obsession instead of food.

 **THE END**


End file.
